


Baby Weight: Easter Special

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Baby Weight Collection [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gemlings, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: It's Easter so Peridot and Lapis are taking the twins over to the Temple for an egg hunt with Amethyst, Pearl and their daughter Anastasia Josephine. Garnet and Bismuth being fun aunts all the while.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Jasper (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Baby Weight Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680229
Kudos: 12





	Baby Weight: Easter Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up the day after Easter at the latest and things just got hectic real fast this month. 
> 
> For rules regarding how gemlings work in this AU, see the notes below. If you don't really care and just want something fun and fluffy to read, then continue to the story. If you want something kinky and not as family friendly as this, then hold your horses because I will be getting to that soon.

"Come on Percy! Be a good girl and put your harness on for Mommy. You know Momma gets worried when you and Pierre fly too high." Lapis was bent over, struggling to get the harness on her two-year-old daughter, the smaller lazuli shoving into her Mommy's stomach in protest. 

Two years of chasing hyper twins would have caused Lapis to slim down, but said years were also spent stress eating over said twins so her weight had remained at fairly chubby. 

"Is she still not ready? Pearl is going to be really annoyed if we're late for this." Speaking of weight, Peridot had slimmed only slightly, but was still in the low 300's if she bothered to check. She waddled in with a bored Pierre, having not fussed over her harness.

The lazuli twins were an odd mix of their mother's. Pierre mastered the famous deadpan of Lapis with the quick learning of Peridot while Percy had Peridot's hyperactivity and Lapis's enjoyment of sports, especially baseball. The usually proud parents already looked forward to enrolling them in school so more people could see how amazing their daughters were.

Hopefully they won't see...Percy biting Lapis's arm in attempt to get away only for Pierre to throw a water ball in her face, keeping her own bored expression. "Okay! Just for that you won't get to eat your candy until tomorrow." The child huffed and whined before letting her mommy strap her up and lead her to their destination for the day: the temple.

Once there, they were greeted with Garnet snapping a photo of the well dressed family. "Looks like everyone is excited for the Easter Egg hunt." It was true, the Lazuli family were dressed in matching yellow sun dresses and very excited for the this "Egg Hunt".

Lapis looked around searching for..."Steven and Connie couldn't make it. Connie is due sometime this week and they didn't want to risk anything happening on the way down. They promised to call later and I don't need Future Vision to confirm that they will." Garnet supplied.

It was a shame that Steven would miss the twin's first Easter, but that just meant another Universe (Or two as Bismuth was convinced) to come home for the next holiday. Inadvertently speaking of Bismuth, said gem rushed over from the kitchen and lifted Percy and Pierre up in a hug. "How's my little nieces doing today? Ready to play with your favorite auntie?"

The kids giggled along with the large gem and now Peridot had a question. "No Jasper?" At this Bismuth blushed slightly. "She got a new job and couldn't get away, but we'll come visit next weekend to make up for it."

It was then the Temple door opened and Pearl waddled out, wearing her own sun dress, apparently none of the fatties wanted to bother with nice pants and it was just easier to get dresses on toddlers. "Oh good! Everyone is here! Come on, Anastasia is so excited to have everyone over to play."

Peridot and Lapis were surprised to see a new room in the Temple, apparently they had converted Amethyst's room into a few for the mothers and their daughter in addition to a garden in which the Easter Egg Hunt would occur. There AJ was excitedly holding a bunch of baskets with an equally excited Amethyst snapping photos of her own. It was quite funny to see the normally aloof quartz in full on "Happy Mom" mode.

"Okay little dude, make sure you give one to Percy and Pierre so they can collect eggs too." It was quite the adorable site watching the little amethyst hand a basket to the lazulis and everyone gathered around Pearl so she could explain. "Mommathyst (Amethyst's official title bestowed by her daughter and wife) has hidden most of these colorful eggs around the garden here. You little ones need to find as many as you can. I hid three eggs in some hard to find spots. If any of you find one, then all three of you get a special prize. Are you ready?" 

The kids, being only two, only understood that colorful eggs were important, but still exclaimed various "Yah!" With a nod, the lazulis were freed from their harness and the little ones made their way in search of these supposedly important eggs. Lapis watched closely, ready to take off if one of her twins decides to be stunt pilots while Peridot turned to Pearl. "Did you really hide three eggs in difficult places? My daughters are obviously brilliant, but...they are only two."

Pearl gave a small giggle. "I did hide some eggs, but they aren't really hidden well. I just wanted to see if they get excited at an extra challenge. Everyone is getting a prize whether or not any get found."

Attention returned to snapping photos of the kids as they tried to find eggs, Pierre already deciding to fly up for a better view, but thankfully not high enough to worry her mothers too much while Percy seemed intent to follow Anastasia around. After a few minutes, the parents noticed an adorable sight, Anastasia, having the home field advantage, was finding more eggs than the others and started moving eggs that she found to easier to see places and putting eggs in their baskets when they weren't looking.

Peridot was quite startled when Percy caught Anastasia and immediately hugged her with a very loud "Wow! Tanks!" Amethyst nudging her with a boisterous laugh of "I hear wedding bells" and Pearl reminding her wife that the kids were only two while giggling herself only made Peridot groan more. Lapis looking at the display with a wide smile and starry eyes didn't help.

Eventually the kids had somehow decided to put all the eggs they found in one spot to share. How they reached this decision with a minimal vocabulary was lost on Pearl and Peridot, and Amethyst and Lapis were too busy gushing to offer any insight.

It took two hours before the kids grew too tired to continue. None of Pearl's eggs had been found, but the adults agreed that it was best to never let the children know that. Instead they were all scooped up, led back to the living room and all were given a slice of cake and some celery. 

The moms may have become fatties, but that was no excuse for the kids to eat unhealthy. At least that was Pearl's argument. Lapis had come to the conclusion that Pearl was just trying to keep AJ full on the healthy food so she could eat the sweets herself, but the blue gem would be lying if she said that her and Peridot didn't have a candy bar for every carrot stick they got the twin's to eat.

As the meal wrapped up, Garnet and Pearl divided up the eggs and presented the prizes to the three victorious girls, handmade bunny dolls with stars in the places the kids' gems were, left temple for Anastasia, forehead for Pierre and chest for Percy. They were well received and happily showed them off to Steven and Connie when they video called.

The bunny dolls were so well received that when it the Lazulis got home, they had to deal with Percy and Pierre refusing to take a bath without them. Thankfully Pearl had made sure they were machine washable to drying them off was a simple roll of Lapis's eyes. 

The kids off to bed, Lapis and Peridot snuggled up on the couch and ate from their own little stash of treats, cracking jokes about whether or not Pearl would even leave any of the cake from earlier leftover and gushing over the photos Garnet took throughout the day, Peridot once again groaning over Anastasia and Percy hugging, especially since Garnet couldn't resist adding blue and purple hearts. 

Over all, it was a very wonderful Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gemlings basically work like human beings until they reach 18. That means they need to eat to fuel their growing forms until they are fully developed. After that, eating and sleeping become optional. Besides having gem powers, the function almost identical to aging humans.


End file.
